A Change is coming!
by emmanemmanemmane
Summary: Lily is a 5rd year quiet bookworm. Scorpius is a 7th year brooding, bad boy. What happens when they discover how hard it really was for Romeo and Juliet.


Lily Potter always loved the water. She didn't know why, it just always had been.

She often snuck out of her Gryffindor dormitory to lie by the lake at night and sometimes even go swimming if the giant squid was out of sight. As a third year this was a pretty risky thing to do because if she got caught she would get many detentions.

Tonight was no different though.

She woke up from her slumber at about midnight and looked at the moon shining outside her window. She knew tonight was a perfect peaceful night to do her brooding.

Lily tip toed through the Gryffindor common room. She would have gotten changed but she thought as no one was going to see her, no one would mind her wearing a silky light blue nightgown. She pranced down the stairs in the entrance and crossed her fingers that tonight Mr. Filch had forgotten to lock the main doors as he often did. As she pulled on the handle she felt someone watching her but decided it was just her imagination playing tricks with her.

Lily sprinted through the courtyards having hardly any patience to stand the long trip walking.

She loved the feel of the slight breeze pressing the silk against her free body. It was such a difference to what she was used to. At home and during school hours she was the know it all book worm with an over-protective family. During home time she was forced to wear her shiny soft hair in a ponytail and only wear jeans and t-shirts of overalls. Things that showed the least amount of body as possible. At school she wore her hair in a bun wearing almost baggy shirts and long skirts followed by her oversized cloak.

She had two brothers. James, four years older then her, He always made sure no man or boy came near his little sister. Even thought he was the biggest player of the school, Not to mention the most popular. He was a very big troublemaker.

Her other brother, Albus Serveus was a bit of a bookworm. He was quite shy and often got teased for his glasses and unruly jet-black hair. He was sometimes known as "The other Potter"

He was only two years older then Lily and two years younger then James

He had a steady girlfriend called Emily Nanette, A pretty blonde haired, blue-eyed muggleborn. They had been dating for about three years now.

Lily had always said if there was anyone in her family that understood her at all it would be Albus.

She then had her mother who was almost a mirror image of her. She was great and everything, its just they didn't really have anything in common. Ginny was boisterous and outgoing. Lily was quiet, shy and reserved.

She had a father as well. The great Harry Potter. "The chosen one" as some called him. "The boy who lived" was also a common title people called him.

He was famous because as a baby he survived the killing curse and he was the only person to ever do that. There are so many stories about him its not funny!

So all in all it was a pretty crazy family and she felt she didn't fit in.

"The moon is shining pretty brightly tonight" She said to herself as she saw its reflection in the lake.

"Too right you are" she heard a boys voice say coming from behind her.

She turned around as fast as a lightning bolt to see who he visitor was.

Lily saw a boy about two years older then her. He had platinum blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He stood there in a pair of black boxers and a green t-shirt. In her own opinion she thought he looked very hot.

She could see him checking her out and she cant say she didn't mind it. She was glad she was wearing what she was wearing. She was glad she had let her hair down and she was glad she had put a smudge of lip-gloss on. In the moonlight, looking like she did, She looked gorgeous.

"Who are you?" She said her voice as gentle as a midnight kiss.

"Whoever you want me to be," He said with a smirk on his face

"Well I know you're a Malfoy because of you hair"

"Well I know your either a potter or a Weasley, although if it weren't for your hair I wouldn't be able to tell guess"

"Whys that?" She asked out of curiosity; looking at him as if he were a dragon that just nuzzled her.

"Because your beautiful" He replied as if it were a fact everyone knew.

"Your kidding right?"

"No way"

She turned away facing the lake to hide her smile. She knew he could tell but she didn't care.

"So what is your name, Sweet cheeks" He asked her.

After waiting a few minutes and not getting a reply he walked towards her and grabbed her by the hand.

"Oh My God, What are you doing" She whispered in surprise.

"What your to afraid of doing" He announced and pulled her into the water.

She could feel the cool wetness rushing to greet her as she moved more and more slowly into the water, still attached to the young Malfoy by their hands.

His eyes fixed on her, both staring into each other's eyes.

They were up to their waists into the water by the time he brought her arms up and around his neck. He then put his arms on her waist.

And that was the night when they slowly danced in the lake surrounded by only the water and the light shining from the moon. Just the two of them and everything seemed Perfect.


End file.
